doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Universo Cinematográfico X-Men
700px|center El Universo cinematográfico X-Men (en inglés X-Men Cinematic Universe; abreviado XMCU), es una franquicia de películas de superhéroes basadas en los cómics de Marvel del mismo nombre, creados por Stan Lee. Compuesta por 13 películas divididas en la heptología principal X-Men (trilogía original, una precuela y una trilogía de secuelas), y los spin-offs de la trilogía Wolverine, la duología Deadpool, una película independiente, y 2 series de televisión, todas distribuidas por 20th Century Fox. Trilogía original X-Men En 1994, la compañía 20th Century Fox y la productora Lauren Shuler Donner compraron los derechos cinematográficos de X-Men.2 Andrew Kevin Walker fue contratado para escribir el guion y James Cameron expresó su interés en dirigir la película. Sin embargo, en julio de 1996, fue contratado Bryan Singer como director y, aunque no era fan del cómic, estaba fascinado por las analogías de los prejuicios y la discriminación que ofrece. Finalmente, John Logan, Joss Whedon,4 Ed Solomon, Christopher McQuarrie y David Hayter escribieron el guion, aunque solo este último apareció en los créditos. El rodaje tuvo lugar del 22 de septiembre de 1999 al 3 de marzo de 2000 en Toronto , Canadá. La primera parte de X-Men introdujo a los personajes de Wolverine y Rogue en el conflicto entre el profesor Charles Xavier, de los X-Men, y la Hermandad de los mutantes, dirigida por Magneto. Magneto tiene la intención de mutar a los dirigentes del mundo en una cumbre de las Naciones Unidas con una máquina que ha construido, para lograr así la aceptación de los mutantes, pero Xavier se da cuenta de que esta mutación forzada sólo tiene como resultado la muerte. X-Men 2 En un principio, Fox contrató a David Hayter y a Zak Penn para escribir el guion con la intención de estrenar la película en diciembre de 2002.6 La historia se inspiró en el cómic X-Men: God Loves, Man Kills, aunque el personaje de William Stryker se cambió de un reverendo a un coronel. Michael Dougherty y Dan Harris fueron contratados para re-escribir el guion en febrero de 2002. La producción comenzó el 17 de junio de ese mismo año en Vancouver, Canadá, y terminó en noviembre, por lo que tuvieron que trasladar el estreno al 1 de mayo de 2003. En la película, el coronel William Stryker interroga a un preso Magneto. Utilizando métodos de control mental consigue que le revele datos sobre el Instituto Xavier y el dispositivo Cerebro. Stryker ataca la Mansión-X y utiliza a Xavier para localizar a todos los mutantes del planeta mediante Cerebro y matarlos. Los X-Men deben colaborar con la Hermandad para prevenir el genocidio, mientras Wolverine descubre que Stryker está relacionado con su pasado y que fue el responsable de la unión de adamantium a su esqueleto. X-Men: La batalla final Bryan Singer fue el primer elegido para dirigir la película, pero el 16 de julio de 2004 dejó el proyecto para dirigir Superman Returns, cuando sólo había escrito un tercio de una historia centrada en Fénix y en la que introducía a la actriz Sigourney Weaver en el papel de Emma Frost. Además, Singer también quiso mostrar más sobre los personajes de Rogue, Iceman y Pyro, además se preveía la aparición de Gambito. Simon Kinberg y Zak Penn fueron contratados el mes siguiente y Joss Whedon sugirió la historia sobre la cura mutante como principal. Matthew Vaughn llegó a bordo como director en febrero de 2005, pero lo dejó debido a las prisas en el calendario de producción. Brett Ratner se hizo cargo en junio del mismo año y el rodaje comenzó el 2 de agosto. En la película, una compañía farmacéutica financiada por Warren Worthington II, ha desarrollado un antídoto para el gen mutante, lo que provoca gran controversia en la comunidad mutante. Magneto se declara en guerra cuando los humanos usan el antídoto como arma y se hace con una propia: la omnipotente telépata y telekinética Phoenix, anteriormente Jean Grey. Películas Reparto Cuatrilogía (Futuro - Pasado) Precuela X-Men: Primera generación Precuela de la saga, comenzó a desarrollarse en 2007, y en un principio iba a ser la película X-Men orígenes: Magneto, de la cual ya había un guion escrito pero que nunca se concretó. En su lugar, los guionistas Ashley Miller, Zack Stentz, Jane Goldman y Matthew Vaughn adaptaron el guion para iniciar la saga mutante, pero no solo con Magneto, sino también narrando el origen del Profesor X. La historia también es de Bryan Singer, y en diciembre de 2009, Singer firmó un contrato para dirigir la película (lo que significaría su regreso a la saga), pero por complicaciones con los efectos especiales de Jack the Giant Slayer que se encontraba en reajustes, la dirección pasó a Matthew Vaughn, estrenándose en 2011. Situada en la década de 1960, la película cuenta el inicio de todo lo que después originará en las tres películas. Narra el primer encuentro entre Charles Xavier y Magneto, y como juntos deben reclutar jóvenes mutantes (Mystique, Banshee, Havok, Beast, Darwin, Entre otros) y deben enfrentarse al Club Fuego Infernal y derrotar a Sebastian Shaw antes de que inicie la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Segunda Trilogía X-Men: Días del futuro pasado Inicialmente iba a ser dirigida por Matthew Vaughn, pero tras abandonar la dirección fue sustituido por Bryan Singer. Aunque la película supondría la secuela tanto de X-Men: Primera generación como de X-Men: La batalla final, a través de la última escena de Wolverine: Inmortal, según Bryan Singer no se puede enmarcar dentro de ninguna de las tres sagas ya que se mantiene como una historia independiente. El argumento de la película está basado libremente en el cómic del mismo nombre escrito en 1981 por John Byrne y Chris Claremont y servirá como un nexo de unión entre las entregas originales y la nueva. En la película en el año 2023 los X-Men deben enfrentarse con un evento que de ocurrir generaría un futuro en el que los mutantes vivirían en campos de concentración vigilados por centinelas y muchos de los X-Men habrían fallecido. Para evitarlo deberán enviar la mente del Wolverine del futuro a la del pasado para evitar un importante suceso histórico acontecido en 1973. Haciendo una alteración a la línea de tiempo original de las 3 primeras películas borrando las de la existencia (Como si nunca hubieran pasado las películas de ;X-Men, X-Men 2, X-Men: La batalla final y Wolverine: Inmortal) lo cual dichas películas jamás ocurrieron y fueron reemplazadas por la nueva línea temporal (X-Men: Primera generación, X-Men: Días del futuro pasado, X-Men: Apocalipsis, X-Men: Dark Phoenix, y Logan: Wolverine). X-Men: Apocalipsis El 5 de diciembre de 2013 Bryan Singer, a través de su cuenta en la red social Twitter, anunció una nueva película para 2016: X-Men: Apocalipsis. La revista Entertainment Weekly confirmó con 20th Century Fox que su estreno estaba programado para el 27 de mayo de dicho año. Pocos días después, en una entrevista con Empire, la describió como «más una secuela de Primera generación», aunque acontecida tras X-Men: Días del futuro pasado. X-Men: Dark Phoenix En febrero de 2017, Kinberg estaba en negociaciones tempranas para dirigir la película de un guion propio. Un mes más tarde, Kinberg declaró que tenía discusiones sobre la dirección y que la película está en pre-producción temprana. Dark Phoenix finalmente se estrenó el 7 de junio del 2019. Películas Reparto Trilogía Wolverine X-Men orígenes: Wolverine Spin-off del mutante más importante de la trilogía original de X-Men ambientada en los años 80. El 20 de julio de 2007 se confirmó que Gavin Hood sería el director de esta película y Hugh Jackman confirmó que el guion estaba listo. Se empezó a filmar en noviembre de 2007 y se estrenó el 1 de mayo de 2009. El estreno de la película se retrasó en México y Hugh Jackman declaró que pospondría su visita a dicho país por el brote de la gripe porcina. . En la película, se narra la vida de Logan desde su juventud en el Siglo XIX, hasta su paso por Arma X, el proyecto de William Stryker para convertir a distintos mutantes en criminales de guerra. Recibió críticas generalmente pobres, los críticos la consideraron una película sin inspiración, criticando su guion y CGI mal producido, aunque elogiando el rendimiento de Jackman y las secuencias de acción. Wolverine: Inmortal Estrenada el 26 de julio de 2013, Wolverine: Inmortal es una película centrada en el personaje de Wolverine. Inicialmente iba a ser dirigida por Darren Aronofsky pero el director abandonó el proyecto en marzo de 2011 por motivos familiares y fue sustituido por James Mangold. La película comienza después de los eventos de X-Men: La batalla final y muestra a un Wolverine que pasa uno de sus momentos más oscuros, hasta que una joven asiática le convence para que vaya a Japón donde una persona de su pasado le espera. Se trata de un viejo conocido de Nagasaki que en su lecho de muerte desea saldar una antigua deuda por lo que le hace un regalo. Dicho regalo le sumerge en un mundo totalmente desconocido que le cambiará para siempre. Logan: Wolverine La película Wolverine: Inmortal tuvo su secuela bajo la dirección de James Mangold. En noviembre de 2013, 20th Century Fox había iniciado negociaciones con el actor Hugh Jackman y el director James Mangold para volver para otra película protagonizada en solitario con Wolverine. Mangold escribió el tratamiento para la película con Donner que la volvió a producir. Mangold dijo que la secuela se inspira en otras historias de Wolverine de los cómics y que se hará después de X-Men: Apocalipsis. David James Kelly fue contratado para escribir el guion de la película. La película fue lanzada el 3 de marzo de 2017. Hizo historia en los Premios Óscar al ser nominada en la categoría de "Mejor Guión Adaptado", siendo la primera vez que nominan a una película basada en un cómic de superhéroes en dicha categoría. De igual forma, es una de las películas basadas en un cómic mas aclamadas tanto por la crítica y el público. Películas Reparto Duología Deadpool Deadpool A principios del 2014, Ryan Reynolds junto a otro grupo de personas realizaron un corto animado en el que Reynolds grabó la voz del personaje, en este se podía ver a Deadpool dibujando mientras cantaba, posteriormente detenía lo que parecía ser una operación criminal. Este corto fue enviado a 20th Century Fox, para que pudieran plantearse lo que sería la película, sin embargo, este fue rechazado. Luego de un tiempo, el video fue filtrado en Internet. Al verlo, muchos fans de Deadpool, buscaron que se lograra la realización del filme, tanto impactó esta campaña que luego de un tiempo la película de Deadpool fue confirmada, e incluso parte de las escenas del corto fueron incluidas en la película. El 15 de febrero de 2015 se filtraron imágenes de Ryan Reynolds como Deadpool, Reynolds dijo que agradecía mucho a quien las filtró y que si lo tuviera delante lo besaría (en una entrevista). En las imágenes se apreciaba a Deadpool en un puente junto a Coloso. Debido a esto se podría deducir que la producción duró poco más de un año. Posteriormente, el 1 de abril de 2015, Reynolds confirmó que la película tendría una calificación R en lugar de PG-13. En el mismo mes, Ed Skrein confirmó que el interpretaría a Francis / Ajax en la película. En octubre de 2014, Kinberg dijo que Deadpool se establecería en el mismo universo compartido que las películas de X-Men, pero que "se mantendría independiente". Los escritores querían a un X-Men tradicional en la película como contraste a Deadpool, y sentían que Coloso era un personaje que no había sido explorado mucho en las películas anteriores. Miller quería "más material de superhéroe", en lugar de "sólo Deadpool y un montón de armas", y el personaje Negasonic Teenage Warhead fue añadido como una aprendiz miembro de X-Men bajo la enseñanza de Coloso. Deadpool 2 Esta secuela de Deadpool ya se había anunciado desde la primera película en la escena post-créditos donde Deadpool dice que vendría un nuevo personaje llamado Cable (Josh Brolin). Aunque el equipo creativo de la primera película regresó para la segunda entrega, el director Tim Miller tuvo que dejar el proyecto en octubre de 2016 debido a diferencias creativas con el actor Ryan Reynolds, y pronto fue reemplazado por Leitch. Drew Goddard también había estado compitiendo por dirigir la secuela y se unió a la película para trabajar como consultor del guion a principios de 2017. Hubo una extensa búsqueda de casting para el papel de Cable, y finalmente Josh Brolin fue quien se quedó con el papel. La filmación tuvo lugar en Columbia Británica, Canadá, desde junio y hasta octubre de 2017. Películas Reparto Spin-off independiente Los nuevos mutantes En Los nuevos mutantes, un grupo de jóvenes mutantes en una instalación secreta luchan por salvarse a sí mismos. La película se basa después de los acontecimientos de Logan: Wolverine con un grupo de niños creados genéricamente por ADN de antiguos mutantes. Boone y Lee comenzaron a trabajar en la película después de que Boone terminara Bajo la misma estrella; ambos son fanáticos de los New Mutants. Le presentaron una posible trilogía cinematográfica al productor de X-Men Simon Kinberg, y en mayo de 2015 firmaron oficialmente la película. Se rumoreaba que Taylor-Joy y Williams fueron elegidos en marzo de 2016, y se confirmó más de un año después, cuando el resto del elenco comenzó a anunciarse. La filmación tuvo lugar en Boston de julio a septiembre de 2017, principalmente en Medfield State Hospital. Película Reparto Series de televisión Los elegidos Los elegidos, se encuentra en una línea de tiempo distinta a la de la saga fílmica, por el motivo que los X-Men y la Hermandad de mutantes se disolvieron en los años actuales. Cuenta con adaptaciones nuevas, entre ellas: Lorna Dane / Polaris, Thunderbird, Sage, Reeva Payge y las Stepford Cuckoos, así como una nueva versión de Clarice Fong / Blink, un personaje original, tal es el caso de Marcos Díaz / Eclipse. La coproducción de Marvel Television y 20th Century Fox ha sido cocreada por Evan Katz, Manny Coto, Patrick McKay y John D. Payne. Los dos últimos escribirán el guion de la serie, mientras que Lauren Shuler Donner, Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Jeph Loeb y Jim Chory serán los productores ejecutivos, junto a Katz y Coto, quienes serán sus showrunners. Legión David Haller, un hombre que puede ser más que un humano y que ha luchado contra una enfermedad mental desde su adolescencia. Diagnosticado como esquizofrénico, David ha estado entrando y saliendo de hospitales psiquiátricos por años, pero después de un extraño encuentro con un misterioso paciente, evalúa si las voces que oye y las visiones que tiene son reales. Noah Hawley escribió el guion del piloto para FX Productions y Marvel Television. Además, es el productor ejecutivo de Legion junto a Lauren Shuler Donner, Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Jeph Loeb, presidente de Marvel Television, y Jim Chory. Series Reparto Los elegidos Legión Línea de tiempo cronológica Informada *X-Men: Primera generación *X-Men orígenes: Wolverine *X-Men *X-Men 2 *X-Men: La batalla final *Wolverine: Inmortal *Los elegidos *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado *X-Men: Apocalipsis *X-Men: Dark Phoenix *Logan No informada *Legión *Deadpool *Deadpool 2 *Los nuevos mutantes Datos de interés X-Men orígenes: Wolverine Sobre el reparto *Esta fue la última ocasión en que Federico Romano dobló al Profesor Charles Xavier quien lo había doblado en las dos películas anteriores. Después falleció el 2 de junio de 2010. X-Men Sobre la adaptación *El equipo X-Men es también llamado Hombres-X. *El apellido del Profesor es pronunciado como 'Javier' en lugar de Xavier y el nombre de Tormenta es dicho como 'Aurora' en vez de 'Ororo' en esta cinta, en las siguientes entregas ambos errores son corregidos. *Los nombres de los integrantes del equipo X-Men son traducidos al español a excepción del nombre de Mystique, que es el cognado de Mística en español, y el de Rogue, el cuál posee una amplia gama de acepciones en el español que dificultaron su adaptación. El Profesor X, Magneto (pronunciado en español), Cíclope, Tormenta, Sapo y Dientes de Sable y Glotón conforman los nombres que se encuentran traducidos. **En esta entrega al personaje Wolverine se tradujo como "Glotón" en referencia al animal del mismo nombre siendo la única película en donde se le dio un nombre diferente de los dos más conocidos, que fueron "Guepardo" o su nombre original en inglés. X-Men 2 Datos técnicos *El inserto del título dice: X-Men 2, de acuerdo al nombre contemporaneo de la cinta (pese a que en el metraje solo se lee 'X2'', la abreviación promocional del título), mientras que en la actualidad el título fue cambiado por la productora, Fox Entertainment, debido a el reordenamiento cronológico de las siguientes entregas de la serie filmica (el mismo proceso fue llevado a cabo por la empresa con las trilogias de ''La Guerra de las Galaxias), el nuevo título es X-Men: Unidos, ''sin embargo el título de la película en el inserto se ha mantenido desde su estreno como X2 debido a que, hasta la fecha (2019), nunca se editó el inserto o redobló la cinta. *Fue la primera película de la franquicia de X-Men en ser doblada en Prime Dubb. Sobre el reparto *Para esta película se cambió el reparto casi en su totalidad, ya que según el director Javier Rivero, ninguna de las voces a excepción de Jean Grey, Cíclope y el Senador Kelly, se ajustaban completamente a los personajes. Sobre la adaptación * Esta fue la primera vez que en el doblaje de X-Men se usa la pronunciación original del apellido Xavier (''exevier) en vez de Javier como se venía haciendo antes. X-Men: La batalla final Sobre la adaptación *En la escena en la que Pyro dice que Jean no era confiable a pesar de ser corrompida por el Fénix, y Magneto le dijo "tu también eras de ellos", no se oyó a José Lavat responderle a la pregunta de Pyro dejando la escena mal doblada. *Se suavisó el dialogo en que Juggernaut dice a Kitty: ''I'm Juggernaut, ''bitch' (Soy Juggernaut, perra) que fue adaptado como: Soy Juggernaut, estúpida. Wolverine: Inmortal Datos técnicos *Existen dos versiones de la cinta, la versión de cine (Theatrical Cut) y la versión extendida (Unrated Cut), ambas se encuentran dobladas por lo que existen dos doblajes. Sobre el reparto *Mónica Manjarrez no dobló a Jean Grey, a pesar de tratarse de la misma actriz de las películas anteriores, esto debido a que no pudieron localizarla, por lo que fue reemplazada por Verónica López Treviño. *Federico Romano falleció en 2010, por lo que el papel del Profesor Charles Xavier se le fue dado a Guillermo Coria, quien ya había doblado anteriormente a Patrick Stewart como el Capitán Jean-Luc Picard en Star Trek: La nueva generación. **Curiosamente, Guillermo Coria ya había doblado al Profesor Xavier en la serie animada de cortos Marvel Mash-Up. X-Men: Días del futuro pasado Datos técnicos * Existen dos versiones de la cinta, la versión de cine (Theatrical cut) y la versión extendida (The Rogue Cut), ambas se encuentran dobladas por lo que existen dos doblajes. **Para la versión The Rogue Cut únicamente se doblaron las escenas extra y se mantuvo el doblaje de la versión para cine, manteniendo el mismo elenco y traductores, únicamente se doblo en otro estudio (ya que se dobló después de que abrieron las salas de LaboPrime) y otro director de doblaje. **En The Rogue Cut, se incluyó una escena inicial del Reportero de la Casa Blanca que fue doblado inicialmente por Raúl Solo. Para esta nueva versión, la escena fue doblada por Germán Fabregat, y para la escena del reportero que sí quedó en la versión para cines, se mantuvo los diálogos de Raúl Solo. *Es la primera película de Twentieth Century Fox & Marvel Entertainment en ser doblada en Dubbing House. Sobre el reparto *Magda Giner, quien dobló a Tormenta en la serie animada de los 90, participa en el doblaje de la cinta con otro personaje. *José Arenas quien dobló Erik Lensherr / Magneto (Michael Fassbender) en la película anterior, no participa en esta, debido a diferencias con el estudio, sin embargo, lo dobló en el tráiler 2. *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto quien dobló Peter Rasputin / Coloso (Daniel Cudmore) en X-Men 2 y X-Men: La batalla final, no participa en esta, siendo reemplazado por Manuel Pérez. Sobre la adaptación *En esta entrega, Hank McCoy, es llamado Bestia mientras que en los tráilers y la película anterior es llamado Beast, esto fue por orden del cliente (Fox). *Al parecer, para la escena del flashback de Charles cuando era niño su audio fue remontando con material de archivo del doblaje de la cinta X-Men: Primera generación. Esto se puede notar por el loop final grabado por Julio Morín, que no era parte de la película anterior y en la que su voz se oye más grave. *En la escena de The Rogue Cut' '''donde Bestia y Mystique se reencuentran en la Mansión X está le pregunta al primero: ''¿Hank? ¿Recuerdas lo último que te dije yo? a lo que Bestia responde: Que era un mutante en plenitud. Sin embargo este último dialogo (adaptación del original It was, Mutant and proud) no coincide con el diálogo al que hacen referencia, presente en la cinta X-Men: Primera generación, en donde Mystique dice: Y ''Beast jamás lo olvides: Mutante y orgulloso''. X-Men: Apocalipsis Sobre el reparto *A pesar de que José Arenas trabaja para LaboPrime no dobla a Magneto como en X-Men: Primera generación. Cuando en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado fue reemplazado por Ricardo Tejedo debido a problemas con el estudio Dubbing House donde se dobló la película. Sin embargo en Deadpool dobló a Francis Freeman / Ajax dejando como voz definitiva de Magneto a Tejedo. *Gabriel Ramos retoma a Warren Worringhton III / Angel, a pesar de ser otra versión y otro actor. Sobre la adaptación *A pesar de que Wolverine no habla, sino que solo hace gemidos, estos son doblados por Humberto Solórzano, siendo acreditado en "Voces adicionales". *Ororo Munroe / Tormenta habla con marcado acento árabe, a diferencia del resto de producciones donde siempre había tenido un acento neutro. *Se le llama por su nombre en español "Tormenta" al alter ego de Ororo Munroe en vez de "Storm" nombre con el que se le había llamado en la mayor parte de la saga. *Bruno Coronel dobla Nightcrawler con un acento alemán similar al dado por José Ochoa en X-Men 2 para la versión adulta del personaje. *En Sabah Nur no habla con su marcado acento egipcio como en la versión original, sino que con acento neutro. X-Men: Dark Phoenix Sobre la adaptación * El título de la cinta es dicho en el inserto como X-Men: Dark Phoenix, manteniéndolo sin traducir. Es la primera vez que ocurre en una cinta de la franquicia. * En el primer tráiler se traduce la frase del profesor X en referencia a Jean Grey, is changing, como está cambiando, pero luego en el tercer tráiler se adapta como está mutando. Finalmente, en la cinta se mantuvo como en el primer tráiler. * En la cinta existe una escena en la que Bestia conversa con Mystique y en la cual este menciona que fuimos la primera clase (We were the first class), haciendo referencia a la primera conformación que pudimos ver en X-Men: Primera generación, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión el término class se adaptó como generación. *En X-Men: Apocalipsis se le llama al alter-ego de Ororo Munroe en español "Tormenta", sin embargo, en esta cinta retoman el llamarle "Storm" en inglés, como se la llamó en la mayor parte de la saga. Logan Datos técnicos *La edición en Blu-ray contiene la versión que se estrenó en cines como una exclusiva para este formato llamado Logan Noir que es el mismo largometraje pero con fotografía en blanco y negro; ambas versiones tienen el doblaje de la versión de cine. Sobre la adaptación * El inserto del título en la película (y en algunos spots publicitarios) es leído como Logan: Wolverine, extendiendo de esta forma el nombre de la cinta. *El personaje de Laura habla Espanglish en el doblaje pero en la actuación original habla perfecto Español pues la actriz original es de nacionalidad española. * En la película aparece un fragmento de la cinta Shane, el desconocido, en el que se conserva íntegramente el material de archivo del doblaje original hecho en CINSA. Sobre el reparto *Guillermo Coria, quién reemplazó a Federico Romano desde su deceso en el papel de Charles Xavier (Patrick Stewart) en las películas de Wolverine: Inmortal y X-Men: Días del futuro pasado, esta vez es sustituido por su sobrino Armando Coria. Guillermo, en cambio, se limita a doblar al personaje solo en el primer tráiler, ya que por cuestiones de tiempo no pudo encargarse de doblar al personaje en el largometraje. **Armando Coria interpretó anteriormente a Señor de la guerra en Deadpool y a un Secretario de defensa en X-Men: Apocalipsis. Deadpool Sobre la adaptación * El título de la película es mantenido sin traducir o adaptar. ** Curiosamente el juego “Deadpool”, que se juega en la película y el alias del personaje de Wade Wilson no son traducidos como tradicionalmente han sido adaptados en español: 'Masacre'. Si no que el primero es traducido como 'Pozo de la muerte' y el segundo es mantenido en su idioma original. * El nombre de Negasonic Teenage Warhead, que significa literalmene “Ojiva negasonica adolescente” (“Warhead” también se podría traducir como “Cabeza de guerra”), tampoco es traducido a pesar de que se realizan múltiples referencias, en su mayoría bromas, a su nombre. ** Su nombre hace referencia a una Ojiva nuclear. ** Su nombre, además, desde los comics, está inspirado en el single del mismo nombre de la banda Monster Magnet. * En una parte de la película se parodia al Capitán América ya que la primera opción de Wade Wilson para elegir su nombre de anti-héroe fue "Capitán Pozo de la muerte". Capitán América es el personaje de José Antonio Macías en el UCM. * El nombre del villano, Ajax, es pronunciado como se escribe para mantener el chiste de Deadpool sobre su nombre. * Para doblar al personaje de Deadpool, José Antonio Macías usó un pañuelo en su boca durante la grabación. * El tono de voz que utiliza David Bueno para doblar a Dopinder es el mismo que utilizo para doblar a "Pi Patel" de la película Una aventura extraordinaria, esto se debe a que ambos personajes son de origen indio. *Se utilizan groserías constantes a través de la película y también se hace uso de modismos mexicanos exclusivamente para el personaje de Deadpool en algunos de sus diálogos como "chingar", "no mames", etc. **En la versión original en inglés, Deadpool dice algunas frases en español (¡Me gusta, cinco!, "El" cancer, "El" everything, ¿Dónde está Francisco?). Para el doblaje estas frases fueron dichas en inglés (I like it, five!, "The" cáncer, "The" todo, Where is Francis?). **En la versión original, Deadpool menciona a "Mama Juice" saliendo del yoga, en el doblaje es cambiado a "su tía Yolanda". **Cuando Deadpool encuentra al Reclutador, le saluda "Nice to see you, Jared", en el doblaje es cambiado a "Gusto en verte, Padre Maciel". **Cuando Althea muestra su arma, Wade dice "Cuidado con eso, Ronnie Milson", en el doblaje, menciona a Stevie Wonder. **Cuando Deadpool, Negasonic y Coloso están en el auto de Dopinder, Wade opina que "la película Cocoon es pura pornografía", en el doblaje la película es cambiada a Amigas inseparables. *Muchas expresiones de asombro, dolor, entre otros, no son dobladas y se mantienen en inglés. *Hay una parte en una línea de Vanessa que está hecho en cámara lenta, esa línea no se dobló por lo cual se escucha la palabra en inglés Asshole. Sobre el reparto *Luego de un retiro indefinido, David Bueno regresó momentáneamente al doblaje participando en esta película mientras estaba en México para resolver asuntos personales. Deadpool 2 Datos técnicos * Existen tres versiones de la película, la versión de cine (Theatrical cut), Super Duper $@%!#& Cut o llamada en Latinoamérica como La más larga (la versión extendida o Unrated) y la versión llamada Once Upon a Deadpool o llamada en latinoamérica Había Una Vez un Deadpool, estas tres versiones se encuentran dobladas, como sucedió anteriormente con Wolverine: Inmortal y X-Men: Días del futuro pasado. Sobre el reparto *Debido a que no se encontraba en México, el actor Humberto Solórzano no pudo retomar a Wolverine para redoblar una escena (archivo) de X-Men orígenes: Wolverine que se encuentra en la escena post créditos de la película, siendo sustituido por Santos Alberto. Aunque extrañamente en los créditos finales se acreditó a Humberto Solórzano. **Sin embargo para las versiones Super Duper $@%!#& Cut y Había una vez un Deadpool Humberto Solórzano retoma a Wolverine. Sobre la adaptación *En la escena post-créditos de la primer película donde Deadpool menciona que en la secuela estará Cable, lo pronuncia como se lee en español, pero en esta película se pronuncia en inglés (Queibl) *Varios de los chistes fueron modificados, tanto en el doblaje como en el subtitulaje oficial para cines, para que fueran más localizados o tropicalizados ante el público Latinoamericano. **Weasel menciona que lloró cuando cancelaron Felicity, en el doblaje es cambiado a Chespirito. **Wade propone Cher como el nombre de su hija en honor a la cantante estadounidense, en el doblaje se menciona, pero también, es alternado por el nombre de Chayanne. **Wade menciona que "siente que su alma abandona su cuerpo", pero en el doblaje se menciona que "siente a Mamá Coco venir por él", haciendo referencia a la película de Disney•Pixar. Curiosidades *En una escena, Wade se refiere a Dominó como Viuda Negra negra (Black Black Widow), esta no es una adaptación, es una traducción literal que curiosamente coincide con el hecho de que, Dominó en esta cinta y Viuda Negra (en el ''Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel'') son dobladas por Rosalba Sotelo. *En otra escena donde esta con Cable le dice Puthanos haciendo referencia al personaje de Thanos a quien el actor Josh Brolin interpreta en el Universo Cinematográfico Marvel. *En una escena se hace referencia a Linterna Verde, película en la que Pepe Toño Macías dobló a Ryan Reynolds solo en los tráilers, ya que para la version final fue interpretado por Arturo Mercado Jr.. *Pepe Toño Macías vuelve a interpretar a Deadpool en un comercial, esta vez para la empresa chilena de telecomunicaciones, WOM. En donde Deadpool se encuentra el ex tenista n.° 1 de Chile, Marcelo Ríos. *Juggernaut, en la pelea con Coloso, cuando este le rompe los meñiques, Juggernaut dice "Comunista Malparido", un insulto muy popular en Colombia, país de origen de quien lo dobló: Juan Carlos Tinoco Legión Datos técnicos * El doblaje de las cintas ha sido por completo realizado en México, así como la serie de televisión Los elegidos, la serie de televisión Legión ha sido la única en doblarse fuera de dicho país. Curiosidades * Varios de los actores de voz en roles protagonicos han repetido participación con otros personajes a lo largo de la franquicia. ** José Arenas aparece en la homónima X-Men como Wolverine, en X-Men: Primera generación como Magneto y en Deadpool es Ajax. ** Ricardo Tejedo aparece en X-Men: Primera generación como Azazel y luego en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado, X-Men: Apocalipsis y X-Men: Dark Phoenix es el joven Magneto. ** Mireya Mendoza aparece en Origenes de Wolverine como Emma Silverfox, en Deadpool y Deadpool 2 aparece como Vanessa Carlysle, y en X-Men: Dark Phoenix como Vuk. ** Karen Vallejo antes de ser Jean Grey en X-Men Apocalipsis y X-Men: Dark Phoenix fue Negasonic Teenage Warhead en Deadpool y Deadpool 2. ** Betzabe Jara antes de ser Tormenta en X-Men: Apocalipsis es Blink en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado. ** Dulce Guerrero interpretó a Storm adulta antes de interpretar a Kate Strucker en The Gifted. ** Sergio Gutiérrez Coto aparece en X-Men: La batalla final como la voz de Coloso y en X-Men: Primera generación es la voz de Sebastian Shaw, además de ser la voz de Gambito en Origenes de Wolverine. Véase también *X-Men *X-Men 2 *X-Men: La batalla final *X-Men orígenes: Wolverine *X-Men: Primera generación *Wolverine: Inmortal *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado *Deadpool *X-Men: Apocalipsis *Logan *Deadpool 2 *X-Men: Dark Phoenix *Los nuevos mutantes Relacionadas *X-Men (serie animada) *Hombres X: Evolución *Wolverine y los X-Men Categoría:Franquicias Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Desambiguación Categoría:Franquicias de Disney Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes para cine